


Dear Re:vival

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, ban's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: MEZZO” and Re:vale drop by Ban's office and give him a birthday present that allows him to revisit the past as well as envision the future.





	Dear Re:vival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was going to be on a fic writing hiatus from now until November, when I plan to do a Touma b'day fic (and maybe a Momo b'day one too), followed by a Yuki b'day fic for Christmas, but Ban's b'day was too good a chance to write a fic with both MEZZO” and Re:vale. As an oshi of both groups, I couldn't let the opportunity pass ^_^ So here's a short but sweet Ban b'day fic featuring Yukimomo and Tamasou! Please enjoy and look forward to more from me at the year's end. As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! Love you all <3

Ban flung himself to reach his falling coffee cup just before it hit the floor. He sighed in relief at his catch, feeling twice as lucky that he'd already drunk his morning brew. He glanced at Kinako, the cause of his desk's—no, the entire office's disarray, as she continued hopping here and there. Any anger he might have had fizzled away as he warmed to the fact that she somehow knew today was a special day.

“I know you're excited for me, Kinako, but you'll have to calm down. I doubt there will be any festivities for a few more hours, and by then you'll be worn out.”

The rabbit mewed, but ignored his advice, still prancing. Ban smiled. “Anyone would think it was your birthday and not mine. Are you that happy for me?”

Another mew and the rabbit leaped into Ban's arms, begging for a cuddle. Ban laughed and indulged her. “I wish I could hold you all day, Kinako, but there's a few things I have to get done before—”

The floor flew open and MEZZO” charged in, followed by Re:vale. Yuki and Tamaki both came forth, hitting him with doe eyes. Ban gave a nervous laugh and looked to the pairs' partners.

Sogo dipped into a timid bow. “We're sorry to bother you, Banri-san.”

“Very sorry, Ban-san,” Momo added, “but Yuki and Tamaki began talking, which led to us to taking the time to make something, and we wanted to give it to you. It's just a little something. We hope we aren't interrupting work.”

“I wouldn't call it interrupting, but I will have to head out soon for a meeting.”

Tamaki was just about hopping up and down for his attention at this point.

“What's up, Tamaki-kun.”

“Like Momorin said, we were all talking. At first it was about how we have in common that our units have opposite personalities, like I like sweets and chilling out while Sou-chan likes spicy stuff and working on stuff, then Yukirin likes veggies and sleeping inside while Momorin loves meat and playing outside.”

“What he's trying to say,” Sogo cut in, “is that while we have our differences, we also have things in common, and one of those things is you. So we made a song—”

“Wait . . . a song? For me?”

“That's right,” Yuki said, handing it to him. Composed by Sogo and me, sung by all four of us. We worked hard. Right, Sogo-kun?”

“It was tricky to find a style that sounded both MEZZO” and Re:vale. You could say that our groups are as opposite as Yuki-san and I are to our partners.”

“But Sogo-kun is knowledgeable about rock,” Yuki interjected, “so we made a rock ballad of sorts.”

“It was fun,” Tamaki said.

Momo nodded. “Very. It's always fun collaborating with the youngsters.”

“I hope we can keep up with their dance moves at lives when we have canes,” Yuki commented.

Momo gave a nervous chuckle. “Let me remind you, we're only in our twenties, Yuki, darling. And saying that will make Ban-san feel older. Especially today.” The last bit was a mumble that Ban caught but didn't let on that he heard, although he could feel his lip twitch, barely able to sustain a smirk.

Yuki suddenly turned back to Ban with glittering eyes. “We might be getting on in years, but we can learn new tricks, Ban. Momo did. He hit some new notes and really tested his singing limits, all for your song.”

“Wow, Momo-kun, thank you. I'll bet the song sounds amazing. I can't wait to listen to it. You have a very charming voice, Momo-kun, soothing, yet powerful.”

Momo began flailing, clearly embarrassed by the compliment. “Ah, I'm not worthy of such praise. You're a better singer than me, Ban-san.”

“Not at all,” Ban disagreed. “I'm out of practice, while you improve every day. I'll bet you could serenade and win me over on the spot.”

Momo froze, mouth gaping, and Ban could no longer hold his laughter.

Yuki frowned. “Don't flirt so much with Momo, Ban. How would you make up for him leaving me?”

Momo snapped to attention at that. “I'd never leave you, darling!”

Tamaki took in the exchange and turned to his partner. “Would you leave me for Ban-chan, Sou-chan?”

“Of course not, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo addressed Tamaki, then started and turned to Ban with eyes screaming an apology. “I didn't mean you aren't worthy of my time, Banri-san. In fact, I'd be lucky to have you since you're so handsome and reliable and—”

Tamaki grumbled, putting on a pout. “You're doing it wrong, Sou-chan. You're supposed to be praising me now. Tell me _I'm_ handsome and reliable and stuff.”

Sogo grinned and complied, edging closer to his partner while calling him “super handsome” as well as claiming him as his favorite sweet in a voice so low Ban almost missed the remark, making him wonder if he was supposed to. Tamaki blushed and averted his eyes, no doubt gaining more praise than he'd bargained for.

“Ah, Yuki, Momo-kun, have you been teaching MEZZO” the married couple act or . . .”

Yuki winked at him. “'Act' is what the television networks decided to call it.”

“Huh?”

Momo's face reddened. “We'd better get going, Ban-san. Stuff to do before tonight.”

“Tonight?” Ban said, feigning ignorance.

“Ah! Momorin means when we meet to . . . have a gaming tournament with everyone,” Tamaki covered. “Right, Momorin?”

“Yeah, that's right.” Momo chuckled, pushing Yuki out the door. “And you're invited too, Ban-san. Nothing like giving your fingers and lungs a workout, screaming over a game controller. You'll love it. Bye!”

“See you later, Ban,” Yuki called.

“It's just like him to assume I'm coming when I've yet to give a reply,” Ban muttered as the door closed.

“But you will come, won't you?” Sogo asked, eyes wide.

Ban stifled a laugh. “As soon as work's done, definitely.”

“Thank goodness,” Sogo sighed.

“You're really looking forward to playing me, huh, Sogo-kun?” Ban joked.

“Uh, I-I'll try my best.”

Tamaki gave Sogo a nudge and the two shared a small nod, before he said, “We'd better get going too, Banri-san. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the song.”

“Thank you for going to the trouble of making one, you two. I'll have to properly thank Momo-kun later . . . and Yuki.”

Sogo smiled. “You're still close to Re:vale. I'm glad.”

“That means you'll be close to all of us even years and years from now,” Tamaki said, beaming. “I'm glad too.”

“Yes,” Ban agreed. “Though I hate admitting it to Yuki because I don't want him to get to caught up on it, Re:vale was a dream of mine and I still want to see them reach great heights, climbing higher than I could even imagine. Even if I'm not a part of Re:vale anymore, it feels good, seeing how far those two can go. And you two and the rest of IDOLiSH7, even your rivals TRIGGER and ZOOL, I'm so excited, so hopeful, for all of you to grow and achieve your dreams that that hope has become a dream of my own. I know you'll all do me proud. I'll be watching.”

“Please do.” Sogo tipped his head as he headed out. “Thank you, Banri-san.”

“Ban-chan, Happy Birthday!” Tamaki bellowed. Sogo pulled him on out and Ban could just catch his voice saying, “Tamaki-kun, you were supposed to wait before saying that. The surprise, remember.”

Tamaki muttered a little sorry that made Ban chuckle. He looked down at Kinako, still content in his arms. “Guess I better get on with work since I have that surprise waiting, huh, Kinako? Don't want to let all those kids down. But first . . .”

He put the CD MEZZO” and Re:vale had given him into his player, turning up the volume, closing his eyes, and putting his hand on the speaker so he could both hear and feel the sound. Percussion and guitar riffs blended to create a rock medley, accentuated by the perfect harmony of MEZZO” taking on one verse while Re:vale, took the reigns for the next. All four singers came in for the chorus then shuffled for the last two verses, Yuki singing with Tamaki and Momo with Sogo. They'd created a powerful song that Yuki's influence bled through, but one that was also flowing with the talented Sogo's young blood, made more eloquent with the love for their partners subconsciously reflected in their voices while they belted thanks for Ban. It was like they were thanking Ban for bringing them all together. Yuki's composing always offered emotion, crumbling the walls around his listeners' hearts and ushering them into the unknown with a prayer as their only armor, just like old times.

A sigh escaped Ban as the song wound down, but he only opened his eyes when it was truly over.

“Still as great a songwriter as ever, that Yuki,” he whispered, and Sogo-kun is catching on fast. You're all amazing.” He put the CD back in its case, gave a now dozing Kinako a pat farewell, and carried his gift along with his business files to the door. Looking at the two-group shot MEZZO” and Re:vale had used for the CD cover, he spoke again. “Please continue to show me how far you can go.” Heart pounding, making him shiver, he smiled as he walked out.

He looked forward to it.

END


End file.
